Forgotten
by noblecrescent
Summary: A woman writes down the things she sees in her dreams. She names them all mad and impossible, without realizing the world she lives in has it all. But then again, what does a No-Maj know of the wizarding world? Especially one that involves the infamous Grindelwald?


_Dear journal,_

 _I am plagued with dreams of people that I do not know. These people seem strong and powerful, yet...lively and cherishing? I'm not sure. The dreams go by fast and when I wake up they're no longer in my mind._ _I don't know if I do well in not sharing with my brother, but Jacob already has enough problems with his own job. Poor thing wishes with everything he had that he could finally open up that bakery of his. I can't bear to burden him with these silly thoughts of mine._

 _But the dreams...they don't stop coming._

 _They're odd. Odd as could be. Sometimes I think I'm going crazy. Jacob is always saying that I'm a bit...eccentric. Though he's my brother after all so I take it as another brotherly-comment of his. I can't share that...I'm scared. I'm scared because there's gaps in my mind...gaps that I can't quite fill in. Maybe it's all...just in my head? I don't know._

 _The people in the dreams, the ones I can remember anyways...they seem so kind. They seem to be eccentric too. They wear these odd robes but...I suppose they look elegant too._ _They have...they have sticks...and they can - it's going to sound odd, but they can use_ _ **magic**_ _. That's how I know it must be a dream. Magic does not exist. The people in my dreams, though, they can do grand things with their sticks of magic. They have things flying in the air, beautiful lights jetting from the sticks..._

 _They talk about the oddest of things too. There's a Ministry and everything. I imagine it would be like a version of a police or a city hall. They talk about subjects too which I think are probably from their schools. There's no such thing as mathematics or language arts as we're usually taught, no. They talk about transfiguration and potions...what is that? It sounds completely mad! What I think is the funniest thing is probably the fact they have **brooms** to fly on. It's a typical witch object and I can't find anything more amusing than that. Even the children have mini-brooms!_

 _Then there's the creatures. There's big ones...and scary ones. There's one that looks like a mixture of a horse and an eagle. It scares me! And then there's smaller ones...like...I think they're pixies? I'm not sure. Oh, but then there are **dragons**. I'm pretty sure they breathed fire just like the story books usually say they do. _

_I'm sure that if I wrote all this down I could maybe make a book about it. If it sold millions I could use it for my actual dreams in life._

 _But then at times, the people seemed scared. They talk a lot about a man (I forget his name a lot but it sounds weird) who can hurt them. Apparently, he hurt a lot of people already. He's probably some sort of criminal. That's probably the thing that makes them sad most of the time. He hurt someone in their own family. My mind loves to give me the sad stories even in dreams. How rude! T_ _he bad man apparently is well known to them and their society. I wonder when my mind will let them capture him and put him away? Maybe then I get to see the happy ending of the story. So far, I only get blips of it._

 _It sounds odd even just writing about these things. But if I don't write them somewhere then I'm sure to forget about them all. I'm always forgetting things as it is. At least these remarkable dreams - albeit scary - will be recorded somewhere to look back at when I need a bit of a distraction._

A woman put down her pen on her journal and released a small sigh. She glanced at the closed window where the moon gave her the little bit of light during the night. It was late and yet there she was, once again dreaming of things that were impossible. At least this time she woke up with a little memory of the dreams to jot them down. She closed the journal and stuck it in the drawer of her nightstand then let herself fall flat on her pillow. She rubbed her face and told herself to go back to sleep.

She couldn't spend yet another night without sleep because of this. Just as she closed her eyes, though, something hit her window. It sounded like a pebble.

The woman pushed herself back up, using her elbows for support, and saw just as another pebble hit the glass of her window. She pushed the covers off her and went to go see what was out there. She opened the window and peered out. At first she saw an unfamiliar figure of a man but as she blinked...she began to remember.

Almost automatic, she closed the window and went back to her room to get herself dressed. She'd forgotten there was something she needed to do...


End file.
